


The Other World Is a Brutal Place

by Sabrielandacesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x21 Beat The Devil, Gabe doesn't know that so he is sad, Gabe is angry at himself, Gabriels POV, M/M, Sam Winchester deserves the world, Sam is dead, he does it a lot, not that suprising really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: Just Gabe's thoughts and actions after Sam died in 13x21.





	The Other World Is a Brutal Place

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me just posting this a week after the episode aired.

_ Well fuck.  _ __  
  
Gabriel ran out behind Cas. He sprints over to the kid that was with them, Maggie maybe? It doesn’t matter all that mattered was she was about to get eaten by a vampire. He runs over and slams his archangel blade into the monster’s throat. Pulling it off of the child. Just as he was pulling the kid into a corner safe from vampires. He heard a loud scream of pain.    
  
He whips around to see Cas sprinting down the hallway. Dean staring at the hallway. Eyes dead.  __  
__  
_ Where’s Sam?  _ Just keeps running through his mind. He does a recount.  __  
__  
_ One... _ __  
__  
_ Two... _ __  
__  
_ Three... _ __  
__  
_ Four... _ __  
__  
_ We are missing one… Sam.  _ __  
  
Cas comes walking back down the hallway, Alone.  Dean tries to run past Cas. The other angel won’t let him pass. His lips moving forming words that Gabriel couldn’t pick up. Or he didn’t want to. His head was pounding with rage, fear, and hopelessness. Nothing would bring Sam back. He was too weak. Too broken to help Sam. To save Sam. Even after all Sam had done for him. The one moment Sam needed even the slightest help where was he? Helping some stupid kid that would probably die in this universe within the next few years.    
  
Now Sam was dead. Gabriel and Cas were useless. He wanted to smite everyone and everything on this alternate Earth. He couldn’t even do that. NOTHING could bring Sam back. Gabriel’s entire world was gone in a snap. The only reason Gabriel even stuck around was for Sam. Sam the most gentle, badass, human he had ever had the pleasure of meeting was dead.    
  
He could barely even comprehend what was happening. He barely even noticed when they were taken in by Mary’s group. All he felt was guilt and shame.    
  
Sam had died under his protection. He had died before Gabriel had even gotten to tell him how he felt. He died thinking that Gabriel was into Rowena. No, he loved the human himself. He had ever since Gabe laid eyes on Sam. He didn’t say anything because Sam was destined for his brother. Then after he “died” he found out that Sam jumped into the cage with the two archangels. That crushed his dreams of the human. Well, not his literal dreams. Sam was the main character in most of them. Then Gabriel was taken by Asmodeus and fell out of the loop for those long years. Only to get rescued and saved by Sam Winchester himself. And what Gabe do after that? That’s right, run away. Of all the stupid idiotic things that Gabriel has done, that has to be up near the top.    
  
He can hear the Nephilim's angry words. Jack was his name. He was a good kid. Better than Lucifer ever was. Hell better than he ever was himself. Jack’s words were accusing, hurtful, angry, and sorrowful all at the same time. Not that Gabriel could blame the kid. He felt all of those things too. Sam was his whole life. He only wished the kid would turn some of that anger away from Cas. Cas didn’t deserve to be blamed. Especially when there were 4 other people in the group that could’ve helped save Sammy. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Sam was gone and Gabe was alone, again.    
  
“Why didn’t you help him?” Jack’s angry words had turned to Gabriel.    
  
“I’m not strong enough,” Gabe replied bitterly. It was the 100 percent truth. He wasn’t strong enough. He never was.    
  
The sound of alarm bells shakes him from his thoughts. He looks towards the entrance to the camp and his heart soars. Sam. He was alive, but how? Every one of the people who knew Sam was stunned. Frozen in happiness and confusion. A silhouette emerges from behind Sam. Upon realizing who it was Gabe’s blood went cold. __  
_  
_ __ Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage but I needed to post it before I forgot about it.


End file.
